


Don't Touch

by tiffabucks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffabucks/pseuds/tiffabucks
Summary: Don't touch me, don't kiss me, don't love me.





	Don't Touch

_Don't touch me, Potter._

 

You know how bipolar my body is in relation to you - especially when I think I don't want to, but I dreamed about this the last night. 

 

_Don't kiss me, Potter._

 

You know how much my mouth hates the mint flavor of yours - especially when you kiss me before sleep, when I sleep thinking about the comfort of your arms

 

_Don't love me, Harry Potter._

 

Because I'm thirsty for your touches and then I need you more and more.

 

 _Just be mine, Potter._ Because I want you touch me, and so I can melt under your fingers; 

 _I want you kiss me_ because I'm addicted to the sweet-bitter taste of your lips;

_I want you love me more and more and more, Harry Potter, because I already find myself loving you._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for read! >.<' 
> 
> my twitter: @auchasuamai


End file.
